Copending U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 600,390, filed Oct. 19, 1990, entitled "5,11-Dihydro-6H-Dipyrido[3,2-b:2',3'-e[1,4]Diazepines and Their Use in the Prevention or Treatment of HIV Infection", describes novel 5,11-dihydro-6H-dipyrido[3,2-b:2',3'-e][1,4]diazepines useful in the prevention and treatment of HIV infection and methods for preparing these compounds.
3-Amino-2-chloro-4-alkylpyridines are useful intermediates in the preparation of 4-alkyl-5,11-dihydro-6H-dipyrido[3,2-b:2',3'-e]-[1,4]diazepines.